Industrial batteries comprise a number of rechargeable battery cells which can be electrically connected in various series and series-parallel combinations to provide a rechargeable battery having a desired output voltage. To recharge the battery, a current is passed through the cells in the opposite direction of current flow when the cells are working. There are many different types of battery cells available, but those most commonly used in industrial applications are lead acid battery cells, each of which provides 2 volts, and nickel-cadmium (Nicad) battery cells, each of which provides 1.2 volts.
The batteries are usually used as a back-up power supply for important systems in large industrial plants, such as off-shore oil rigs, power stations and the like. Since the batteries are provided as back-up in the event of a fault with the main generators, they must be constantly monitored and maintained so that they can provide power to the important systems for a preset minimum amount of time.
Many battery monitoring systems have been proposed which monitor the battery as a whole and provide an indication of the battery voltage. However, only a few systems have been proposed which can also monitor the individual cells which make up the battery. These systems use a number of monitoring devices, some of which are powered by the battery cell or cells which they monitor and send status information indicative of the cell voltage back to a central battery monitory system which monitors the battery as a whole.
However, since the cells are connected in series and since each cell monitoring device is powered by the cell which it is monitoring, the ground or reference voltage of each cell monitoring device is different. For example, in an industrial battery which has sixty lead acid cells connected in series, the negative terminal, i.e. the ground, of the fifth cell will be at a potential of approximately 8 volts and the positive terminal will be at a potential of approximately 10 volts, whereas the negative terminal of the seventh cell will be at a potetial of approximately 12 volts and the positive terminal will be at a potential of approximately 14 volts. This has lead to the common misconception in the art that the cell monitoring devices have to be electrically isolated from each other and from the central battery monitoring system.
In one known cell monitoring system, each cell is independently linked to its own electrically isolated input at the central monitoring system. The problem with this system is that a large number of connectors are needed to link the individual cell monitoring devices to the central monitoring system. Consequently, in practice, it is seldom used for permanent real-time monitoring of the battery cells.
In another known cell monitoring system, each cell monitoring device is serially linked to its neighbours in a daisy-chain configuration, either by using optical links between the monitoring devices or by using transformers which have no DC path. The problem with this system is that to operate, each of the cell monitoring devices requires either an electrical to optical and an optical to electrical converter or a modulator and a demodulator, which makes them relatively expensive and inefficient since this additional circuitry requires more power from the cell.
There is therefore a need to provide a simple cell monitoring device which can monitor and report on the status of the cells of the battery, but which consumes minimal power from the cell which it is monitoring.
As mentioned above, existing battery monitoring systems monitor the battery and provide an indication of the battery voltage. However, battery voltage is not an indication of the capacity of the battery, i.e. the ability of the battery to provide energy. There is therefore also a need to provide a battery monitoring system which can give the user a fairly accurate estimate of how much load he can place on a battery and over what period of time.